


Kingdom Hearts: The Foretellers Saga

by mintymentha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymentha/pseuds/mintymentha
Summary: Kairi sets out on a journey to find Sora, and in the process uncovers a new enemy - keyblade wielders masked by the faces of animals. It will require her strength, as well as the rest of the Guardians of Light, to defeat them. But what are the Foretellers' motives? And who is the mysterious Master of Masters?





	1. To Become a Keyblade Master

Kairi slashed at the orb in front her, her jaw a grim line of determination.

The sun was hitting Destiny Island's horizon. She had been at it for hours, beads of sweat nearly obscuring her vision as she destroyed orb after orb, sand getting caught in the girl's boots and hoody. 

Aqua watched Kairi from the edge of the beach. "Maybe we should stop..." she said, reaching towards the girl apprehensively. Kairi waved her hand away.

"No."

She continued to attack. Riku lay on the sand, letting the ocean lap at his toes. He missed the feeling. The boy looked up to see Kairi fighting, though from his perspective she looked to be doing it upside. He sighed, before hopping up and making his way towards the girl.

"Kairi!" he called out. "You can't keep going like this forever."

Kairi stopped, her keyblade falling to her side. She whirled on Riku.

"We can't just leave him like that!" she said. Tears stung at the edge of her vision, but she refused to cry. "We were supposed to get home together! That's what we promised! I have to get stronger!"

Kairi turned back towards Aqua. "Another!" she demanded. Aqua shook her head.

"You won't be any good to him if you hurt yourself," she said. The older girl took Kairi by the hand, leading her away from the beach. Riku followed. They went up to the balcony that looked out across the glittering ocean in its entirety. Terra was there, meditating. He didn't react when the group sat down, deep in thought.

"Take a deep breath," Aqua said. Kairi attempted to do as instructed, but not for very long.

"I'm just sick of being useless!" she blurted out. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Useless? You're not useless," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kairi replied. "What about that time I got kidnapped? Or the second time I got kidnapped? Or the time I basically died!?" Kairi threw her hands up in the air. Riku scratched at his hair.

"Okay, sure, yeah, that happened. But, you know, what were you going to do about it?"

"I thought I was going to learn how to use a keyblade like all of you to fight back, but apparently that wasn't enough," Kairi huffed, leaning against her hand in defiance.

 "Nobody was really teaching us," she continued, referring to Axel, and the time they had spent training together. "Merlin took us to that place, but we basically had to figure things out for ourselves. But now we have not one, but two bonafide keyblade masters here to teach us! And I can take my Mark of Mastery exam. That way I'll be strong enough! To...to..."

Kairi stared at the wooden floorboards of the balcony. Riku tried to change the subject.

"Wait a second. Hitting those orbs is a Mark of Mastery exam?"

Aqua nodded. "It's a test of strength, and your ability to fight against the darkness," she said, as if she were rehearsing Eraqus word for word. "If you're able to do that, you can call yourself a true Keyblade Master."

"For real?" Riku looked as if he had swallowed a bug. "Yen Sid had me neck deep in Sora's heart, fighting off tons of dream eaters, and Xehanort and his cronies so I could get called a Master. You're saying I could have just knocked a bunch of orbs around? I could easily do that!"

Terra finally broke his meditative silence, suddenly snorting with laughter. Aqua's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, Terra, but if it's truly so easy, why are we not both Keyblade Masters?" she asked. Terra whirled on the girl, about to say something, but was interrupted by her and Riku's laughter. The boy hung his head in defeat.

"We were soldiers of a war we weren't sure we would fight," Aqua said after settling down. "We were training to fight the darkness, but we didn't know when or where that darkness would appear. That's why it snuck up on us so easily."

"I guess that's true. We were sort of in a trial by fire, weren't we?" Riku replied. "The circumstances were different."

"I wish they weren't...I prefer the orbs."

Aqua looked out at the sunset while the group sat in collective silence. They were still devastated by Sora's disappearance. For a moment, it seemed as if both he and Kairi had made it safely. But then he was gone. The group had tried to come up with a way to find him, but one by one, they were each drawn to their own goals that needed doing. They couldn't wait for the boy forever.

"He'll be back," Roxas had said before he left. "He always comes back."

Kairi admitted it was true before. But she was sick of waiting for him. Worrying about him. It was her turn to do something.

"I know what it's like to lose people you care about," Aqua said, as if hearing her thoughts. "I know better than anyone, Kairi." The girl gave Terra a brief glance before continuing.

"But I know in my heart that Sora isn't lost to us. He's out there. And we'll find him. But we have to be prepared before we go looking for him."

Kairi nodded. Aqua stood up, reaching a hand out to the girl.

"I'll keep training you, of course. You have an innate skill with the keyblade, and your status as a Princess of Heart may make you stronger than we realize. But I will teach you just as Master Eraqus taught us. And that will take a bit of time. Is that okay with you?"

Kairi grabbed Aqua's hand, lifting herself off the ground.

"Yes," she said, her face solemn. Riku put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kairi. We'll have your back. This won't be the first time I've had to bail Sora out of trouble," he added, chuckling.

Kairi smiled at her friend. He was right, of course. She wouldn't be alone. She looked out at the sun as it set over Destiny Islands, a renewed determination growing within her.

"Just you wait, Sora. We're going to find you."

 


	2. Ill Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey returns to Disney Castle, where he receives some bad news.

Mickey was exhausted.

He was perched on the edge of the seat of his office, face buried in his hands. He counted to three and reopened his eyes, but much to his chagrin the paperwork, a tower 30 feet high, was still there.

"Oh boy..." the King muttered. The vacation he took after Xehanort's defeat was short-lived, and Mickey soon found himself back in his study, dealing with the aftermath of the war against darkness. The worlds, disconnected though they were, found themselves in various states of disarray, and there was still work to be done to help rebuild -- which was his responsibility. He didn't even have time to dust out his workplace before he had to start.

"Gosh, I kind of miss the adventuring," Mickey said, putting a hand on his chin as he continued his work.

"Don't say that, little king. Politics can't be any worse than a swarm of heartless, wouldn't you say?"

Mickey looked up to see his former master, Yen Sid, entering his study. Though slightly stooped, and slow-footed, he still looked as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders since the battle in the badlands. Mickey smiled, and though he wouldn't say it, he was happy for any sort of distraction.

"What brings you here, Master Yen Sid?" he asked, hopping down from his chair. Yen Sid turned, casually examining the bookcase at the end of room.

"I come bearing news, Mickey."

Mickey's ears perked. He scampered to stand in front of his master.

"Don't tell me...you found Sora?" he asked, hopping in excitement. Yen Sid frowned, shaking his head.

"On that front, I have received no info," he said. "I have done all that I can, but there are no hints as to Sora's current whereabouts."

"Oh..." Mickey's tail drooped. After Sora's disappearance, Mickey was the first to leave during the search, his duties as King calling him back. He felt terrible about it, but had left Goofy and Donald behind to continue in his stead. However, even they were unable to find the boy, and were forced to move on to their work of cleaning up after any lingering heartless that were still about in the other worlds.

"But in the midst of my research, I came upon the heart of another. Or rather, multiple hearts."

"Really?" Mickey asked, looking back up at Yen Sid. "Do you know who they are?"

The wizard put the book he was examining back in its spot on the shelf, focusing his full attention on the King.

"I know of them," he said. "But their existence...it defies logic."

"What do you mean?"

Yen Sid gestured towards the desk, suggesting that they sit before continuing further. Once they settled in, Yen Sid continued.

"I have told you the story of the Foretellers, correct?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. They were the original Keyblade Wielders, right? From the Age of Fairytales. But something happened, and they started the first Keyblade War."

"Correct. There were five Foretellers. And I believe four are living amongst us now. I came into contact with them in my search for Sora's heart."

Mickey gaped in surprise. "What? But, how is that possible? The Age of Fairytales was...well, I don't even know how long ago it was, that's how long! How could they be alive now?"

Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought. "I am at a loss, Mickey. I know not where they came from. Worse still, I could not see into their hearts at all."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. They could be either friend, or foe. When they noticed my presence, they masked themselves from me, and I was unable to track them further. They could just be cautious, considering their sudden appearance. Perhaps they are just as confused of their new circumstances as we are. But...they could also be up to something. This is my concern, and why I felt need to tell you."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"No...I do not want to cause a panic. Allow me to investigate further before we make any decisions."

Mickey rubbed at his temples.

"First Sora disappears, and now this?" he lamented. I thought our troubles would be over once Master Xehanort was defeated, not multiplied!"

Yen Sid gave a sarcastic smile. "Guardians of Light are never ones to rest, Mickey. Where one fount of darkness is stopped, another will always take its place."

"I guess so," Mickey replied. "I just hope these Foretellers were feeling antsy, and aren't actually up to no good!

Yen Sid did not respond, clearly deep in thought. His silence only furthered Mickey's anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short and sweet, so I was able to get on it while I have a snow day at work. Should be weekly from now on!


	3. House Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Isa make a trip to visit a friend.

"Pretty nice of the King to give us one of these ships, huh?"

Lea stretched his arms out wide on either side of him, demonstrating the space that the Gummi Ship held. It was shooting through space at high-speed on autopilot. Outside, stars flew past seemingly at the speed of light. But inside, the ship was quiet, calm, and a little cold -- Lea almost regretted exchanging his Black Cloak for the more casual clothes that Yen Sid had given him. He didn't want to wear them at first. He wanted to make sure that Roxas and Xion were able to recognize him when they finally reunited. But they were  together again. So he didn't need them anymore.

Sadly, just as soon as the trio had reunited, they were forced to split up, each of them pulled on different paths, towards different goals. But unlike before, it didn't feel like they were being torn apart -- they knew they would see each other again.

Lea had other things to attend to. And he would be doing so with equally familiar company.

"It beats the Corridors of Darkness, I suppose," Isa replied. He looked an entirely changed person, which made sense -- he was an entirely new person, completed after his Nobody was destroyed a second time. For a while, his adjustment as a Somebody was a bit of a strange period. Lea didn't know if his dour attitude would ever change, after how much time he spent as Saix. But things had started to smooth over, and now and again Lea caught a flash of the man's wit, what made him want to be friends with Isa in the first place, back when they were still kids.

"Ugh, right?" Lea said, leaning forward. "They were so dank and icky and...dark! I spent days cleaning my shoes off whenever I had to pass through."

"You always were more interested in...well, literally anything other than performing your duties as a member of the Organization." Per usual, it took Lea a moment to determine whether Isa was joking or not. He was never completely sure. Lea lifted his hands in the air in a gesture of defeat.

"Hey, I was never really all in, you know that. We were there for a reason, and we never got what we wanted."

Isa's grim smile flipped into a frown.

"Yes. The girl..." he said.

They had never found her. For all their investigations, for all their traveling through the worlds, she was always beyond their reach. But now, without the specter of Xehanort looming over them, Lea and Isa were free to begin their search yet again.

"Is this really a good place to start?" Isa asked. "We've checked here before -- and that's putting it mildly."

"Relax, Isa! I promise, it'll be worth the trip. Plus, there's someone I wanna check up on too. If nothing else, we can grab a bite to eat. I'm starving!" 

* * *

 

The duo landed at Radiant Garden during the world's mid-afternoon. As a result the plaza was bustling, citizens milling about every which way. Lea had learned from Kairi that the world was finally reaching the tail-end of its reconstruction, and it showed with how lively it all was. And for once, he didn't have to see it from the shadows, slinking about as he did this or that ugly deed. Instead he was free to stand right in the middle of the square, stretching his arms out to the sky and letting the light of the sun warm him.

"Hey Isa!" the red-maned man shouted, stamping a foot. "Right here! This is where Aqua and Xehanort -- or, Terra. Terranort? Whatever -- this is where they had their showdown! What was that, fifteen years ago?"

Isa brushed past Lea, making for their destination.

"I'm sure I don't know," he said, not looking at his friend as he did so. "I wasn't there. And it sounded like a terrible event for all involved. Are you sure you should be treating it like a tourist attraction?"

Lea gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, yeah, you're probably right. Still, must have been a heck of a battle."

Lea circled the plaza, taking in the smells and sounds and sights of his old home. He couldn't believe he was back where it all began. Though their choice to walk into Ansem's castle all those years ago was the cause of so much of his grief and sorrow, Lea was glad to have it happen. He would never have met all of the friends he had now.

"Are you coming?" Isa asked from the end of the street, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Right behind you!"

The pair made their way through Radiant Garden's winding streets. Shops had begun to open on either side of them, some of them even carrying trinkets from other worlds. Lea spotted a sea-salt charm from Twilight Town as they walked past.

"So much for that 'world order' the pipsqueaks always went on about, eh?"

For once, Isa actually nodded in agreement.

"After everything that has happened, the illusion of the world order has crumbled," he said. "Traveling between worlds is essentially an open secret now. The King is a fool to think he can keep it hidden forever."

"I mean, I wouldn't say fool, but..." Lea waved a hand, "I don't see why it's a secret in the first place. Doesn't the story go that it all used to be one World? Capital 'W?' Then things got all split up, topsy-turvy. Everyone's heard the tale, but no one thinks anything of it. Isn't that weird?"

"No one believes it's true. Even I have my doubts. The source of the World's split, the Foretellers...Master Xehanort believed in them. Perhaps they did exist, but not as the mythical titans he made them out to be."

Isa pointed a finger into the air. "Five people, bringing about the separation of worlds? Laughable. Xehanort's obsession with them was his undoing. But enough dour talk. We've arrived at our destination. Or rather, yours."

Isa stepped aside to point at a small house nestled between two taller buildings, as unassuming as the resident that made their home there. It had thatched yellow roofing and a few small plants on the house's balcony. Vines and ivy could be seen sneaking their way through the wooden boards of the home, but that only added to its welcoming antiquity.

Lea's face lit up. He bounded up all four steps to the door in one swift jump, and gave it a quick rap. Isa remained at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. After a moment, the door opened, and a girl with bright blond hair stood in front of them.

Namine's blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw her guests.

"Lea?" 

* * *

 

Namine passed along two cups of tea to Lea and Isa after she showed them in. Lea briefly examined the place. As welcoming as the outside of her new home was, its inside was sparse, devoid of anything other than basic necessities: tables, chairs, food, and that was about it. He wasn't surprised -- Namine was new to the concept of living...well, a life. A full one. Concepts like sentimentality were yet to  make total sense to her. The only keepsake she held was the photo that the group had taken on Destiny Islands, displayed proudly in the girl's living room.

"How are you holding up?" Lea asked as the girl sat down. She smiled.

"Very well, thank you," Namine said. There was a simplicity to the way she spoke that couldn't help but disarm you in its charm. "I'm still getting used to living alone, but it's been good for me."

Lea frowned. "You sure you don't want to stay in Twilight Town or something? I bet Hayner and the rest would love to have you."

"I appreciate the offer, Lea, but I'm fine here. I promise!" she noted Lea's face getting increasingly worried. "I have to have some time alone. To think, and be a little independent. Plus you came and visited, didn't you? I'm sure the others will swing by to check on me too, when they get the chance. That's good enough for me."

"You coddle the girl," Isa said, taking a careful sip of his tea. Namine giggled as Lea glared at the man.

"What brings you to Radiant Garden?" she asked. "I'm flattered you came to see me, but I'm sure you have other business to attend to."

"Yes," Isa replied, rather bluntly. "We come looking for clues as to the whereabout of the girl we mentioned."

"Oh." Namine grabbed at the edge of her dress, pulling on it without thinking. "I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm sorry..."

Lea waved his hands in the air. "No no, we weren't here to question you or anything! We have a pretty good idea of where we're going to look first."

"You have to save her."

"H-huh?"

Namine was unflinching as she looked at the two men. "You have to save her. If she's out there, alone...I don't want anyone to feel like that ever again."

Lea was taken aback, but only for a moment. Namine had been in the same place as the girl they were looking for. And she had grown since then. He gave a resolute nod.

"Right. We will." He rose from his seat, Isa matching him in motion.

"Well, it was good seeing you Namine. Take care of yourself and call us if you need anything."

As Namine led the two towards the door, she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm just staying at home, Lea. You're the one going on a search and rescue mission. Call _me_ if you need anything."

As they descended the stairs, Isa spoke.

"She's strong. Stronger than you."

Lea turned on his friend. "Oh okay, well I whooped your butt in the Badlands, which means even if she's stronger than me, _I'm_ stronger than you, buddy."

Isa put a hand on his chin and smiled. It was somehow more chilling than one of his frowns.

"I don't believe that's true. In fact, if Roxas is anything to go by, you didn't even have half a hand in beating me."

"That little brat told you!? I mean -- gah, whatever! Let's just go! The Castle is that way. Jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Namine has an accent at the end of her name. I'm too lazy to keep it consistent. Also, no matter how many times I proof-read, or have someone beta-read, I'm sure I'll accidentally write "Axel" instead of "Lea" at some point during the duration of this fic. I am taking this note as a moment to apologize in advance.


	4. Session?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi continues her training, gets a new look, and some good news.

Riku sat on the familiar crooked tree that had always been his favorite spot on Destiny Island's beach. He wasn't particularly looking at anything. The waves crashed against the wooden panels that lay out below him, the spray lapping against his boots. Kairi had been training for a few weeks now, and Riku was running out of things to teach her. He was happy to be spending the time with her -- the events before the second Keyblade war were a blur, and they barely had a moment to talk before it was all over. Even if the circumstances of such bonding weren't particularly bright.

He missed Sora. That much was obvious. But unlike before, when the two had been split up, this time there was a certain finality to the situation. Riku believed Aqua when she said that she felt Sora was somewhere out there, but...

The boy shrugged. There just wasn't any way to be sure. The connection that he relied on to find Sora back when they first fought Xemnas wasn't there anymore. He was either somewhere so beyond Riku's reach that he'd have to dive even deeper to find him, or worse.

He hoped it was the former.

"You alright?"

Riku turned to see Kairi standing behind him, but did a double take. Her hair had grown out in the time since they began training, and now she had it tied in a short ponytail, her bangs cut a bit shorter as well. The pink skirt she had been wearing before was replaced with a pair of white shorts, and her pink shoes stood where black boots were before.

"I'm fine," Riku said, shaking his head. "You changed your...well, basically everything."

Kairi gave a smile and nod. "Yup! How do I look?" she asked, twirling.

"Great! It suits you."

"Thanks." Kairi tapped her shoe. "To be honest, the skirt was kind of getting in the way while I was practicing. Same with my hair. This'll let me be a little lighter on my feet."

"Yeah."

Kairi hopped onto the tree, taking a seat next to Riku.

"How do you feel the training is going?" he asked. Kairi gave him a hard look, as if she were sizing him up.

"What?" he asked, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Are you asking as my friend, or as my instructor?"

Riku sighed. "Your friend! I'm barely involved in the process, if we're being honest. In case you forgot, I was pretty much winging it these past few years. I'm not exactly Keyblade book-smart."

"Fair, fair." Kair wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Well...Aqua is something else. She's taught me so much, but I still feel like I'm only scratching the surface of what I can do with a Keyblade. She's just on another level."

Riku nodded. "She's been through a lot. What happened with Terra and Ventus, and all that time she spent in the Realm of Darkness...that's the kind of strength you can't just practice, you know?"

Kairi gave a silent nod.

"I should have been there."

"What?"

Riku hopped off of the tree, taking a few steps forward. The water was deceptively calm-looking, but if the boy were to drop in, he would be swiftly carried away by the current.

"Aqua. She saved me, and I never had the chance to help her. She was only in the Realm of Darkness for so long because of me. Alone, because of me."

Kairi frowned. "Riku, Aqua knew what she signed up for when she was down there. I've spent a lot of time with her lately. She's self-sacrificial to a fault. The only person that might be more willing to lay their life on the line for everyone is Sora. She would do it again without a second thought. You can't blame yourself for what happened!"

Riku kicked out a bit of sand so that it flew into the water. "I guess that's true."

Kairi hopped off the tree to stand next to the boy.

"You should talk to her," she said.

"What!?"

"You should! It's clearly bothering you, so tell her about it."

Riku closed his eyes, a twitchy frown creasing his face.

"I'll...think about it," he finally said.

"Good. Now come on, teach me that thing you did with Sora in The World that Never Was!

Riku scratched the back of his head. "Session? Not to discredit your growth, Kairi, but I don't think you're that level quite yet."

Kairi pouted, crossing her arms.

"Boo. Well I will be, just watch."

"She's right, you know."

Riku and Kairi turned to see Aqua walking towards the two of them.

"Kairi has improved drastically in the short time we've been practicing. Her magical ability especially is blooming in a way I wasn't anticipating. You're getting to where I was near my trials as a Keyblade Master in a fraction of the time. I'm very impressed."

Kairi blushed, bowing low enough to almost have her forehead touch the ground.

"Thank you, Master Aqua," she said. Riku wasn't used to Kairi being so formal. Neither was her teacher, it seemed.

"Please, just Aqua is fine," she said, tapping on the girl's head so that she'd lift it back up. "There's still a bit more for me to teach you, but I think you're almost ready."

"Really?" Kairi's head shot back up, and her hands were clasped together in anticipation. Aqua nodded.

"Yes. We'll start by looking in the Realm of Darkness."

Kairi let her Keyblade materialize in her hand. She was halfway to the beach before either Riku or Aqua could react.

"Come on then, let's get to the next lesson!" she shouted behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 90% of this fanfic's existence stems from the fact that I wanted Kairi to get portrayed better than I feel that she did in Kingdom Hearts 3, and part of that I feel is that a lot of her design had her become more docile. Don't get me wrong, she's cute as hecco, but those bangs and that skirt...they just didn't feel like something a trained Keyblade Master would wear. Hell even comparing her design to Aqua you can see massive differences. Soooo I touched it up a little bit while we get an update on how her training is going. Wonder if we'll hear from Lea and Isa...perhaps even earlier than 7 days from now? 🤔


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Isa start getting some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following was meant to be part of the last chapter, but I wasn't happy with where it was going and wanted to redo it, so I split the two parts in half - hence the shortness. My apologies.

"Knock knock, old man."

Lea and Isa allowed themselves through the front gate of Radiant Garden's castle. Aeleus and Dilan didn't do much to stop the two. If Lea were them, he would have let himself through just as easily, considering the murderous intent in Isa's eyes. The halls were just as empty and hollow as he remembered them, the pair's boots letting out a cracking clack as they made their way towards their destination.

"I wonder if he's here," Lea wondered aloud. Isa scarcely glanced at his friend.

"Where else would he go? Ansem can't help but indulge in his research. It's what led to all of our cursed fates in the first place."

"Yeah..."

They arrived at Ansem's office. Lea remembered the cold, steel bars of the cages that sat in the room behind. He twitched in anger at the sordid memory, and kicked the door to the office open.

Ansem was caught by surprise when the door was nearly knocked off its hinges. His slicked blond hair was disheveled, and beginning to turn white near the roots. It seemed like the man's past was catching up to him.

"You two..." he muttered, as if he were seeing ghosts.

"Surprised to see us?" Lea said, throwing a leg up on a chair and leaning forward. Isa lay against the wall to his side, arms crossed.

"I..."

"Don't worry old man, we're not here to kill you. Not yet, anyways. We're just looking for some answers."

Sweat began to bead on Ansem's forehead.

"I know why you're here..."

Lea's eyes narrowed. He snapped his fingers, before aiming his thumb and index finger at Ansem's head like a gun.

"Bingo. You catch on quick."

Ansem leaned back, sighing. He seemed more composed.

"I understand. I must answer for the crimes of my past. I will not argue against that."

Isa scoffed.

"For some reason, you believe that simply because you accept your fate, that you're exempt from your crimes. The experiments you performed on all of those children. To understand what you did was wrong is not the same as to atone for it."

Ansem closed his eyes, giving a solemn nod. "Of course, you are right. But my actions are inexcusable. There is nothing I can do to atone for them."

"That's not entirely true. You could tell us about that girl," Lea said, taking a step towards the old man's desk. Ansem folded his hands, looking down at the table as he thought.

"The girl...the one you befriended...I do not know much about her. She rarely spoke, and amongst her words she said nothing of her past."

"You'll need to do better than that," Isa growled.

"Yes, yes...the part of her that stood out most was her extraordinary Keyblade ability. She reminded me somewhat of Sora and Riku...but I remember little else. I am sorry."

"Your apologies ring hollow, old man," Isa started.

"But you've given enough reason for us not to knock you senseless," Lea finished. He turned away from Ansem, gesturing at his friend.

"Come on Isa. I've got an idea."


	6. Twilight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion go looking for some missing people that Ventus is desperate to meet.

The warm orange and yellow hues that cut through the tall buildings of Twilight Town warmed Roxas' back as he walked, Xion beside him. It was such a strange feeling to be back. He was a whirl of emotions. Part of him was elated that he could return to what was essentially his birthplace. He was happy to finally spend time with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, sharing the stories of his adventures and getting to be real friends with them, rather than their digital forms. But another part of him was confused and distraught with the terrible memories that were attached to the place.

Xion grabbed Roxas' shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"You okay?" She asked.

Roxas nodded, doing his best to give a smile to keep the girl from worrying. This was the best part of his return. Roxas' reunion with Axel -- or rather Lea, as he preferred to be called -- and Xion was long overdue, and the time he had spent with Xion while they traveled on their mission was worth every second of doubt he may have felt. It wasn't ideal that he had to split off from Lea so soon after getting to see him again, but it was necessary.

"It must feel weird, being back." Xion said, hands behind her back as she walked.

"The first time with Lea and Isa felt like a dream. But now, being here again, it's kind of sunk in that it's real."

"Yeah...do you really think they could be here?"

Roxas shrugged. "We've checked everywhere else. It's not like they could have gone back to that -- what was it called, Daybreak Town? -- that Yen Sid mentioned. It's been gone forever now. Scrooge's tip matches their description."

Xion giggled. "True. If nothing else, we can grab some sea-salt ice-cream before we move on."

"Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?"

"Heck no!"

The two kids turned the corner, making their way down the large hill that sloped into Twilight Town's main square. Xion had the look of someone who was thinking extremely hard.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"I was just wondering...how did you ever get any sleep? This town is in perpetual twilight. There's no night!"

Roxas opened his mouth, before breaking out into a laughing fit. Xion pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm being serious!" 

"I don't know...you kind of just get used to it, I guess. And get some thick blinders."

"I assume the sleeping mask business is booming on this World."

"Hah! Probably."

They were coming up on the main plaza of the town. Roxas had a small smile on his face as pair walked. Xion leaned towards him.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked. Roxas shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm just...happy that I get to be here with you."

Xion shot up straight, blushing. "O--oh."

"I'm just saying, we didn't really end on the best of terms last time we saw each other, you know?"

"I know. I try not to think about it."

"Me neither."

Xion sighed. "I want to say that things are all great, and I'm happy that I get to see you and Lea again, but..."

"I know."

Sora. He had scarcely gotten a moment with his other before he had disappeared, leaving the Warriors of Light confused and upset. Roxas didn't think the boy was dead. Even if he had only spent a small amount of time with him face-to-face, he knew his heart better than most. And his stubbornness was unmatched. Wherever he was, he could be found.

"I feel bad for Kairi," Xion said.

"So do I. But I know Sora'll be back. She just has to keep the faith that his heart is somewhere out here. When we finish up here, we can join in on the search." Happy with the idea, Xion nodded with a smile.

The plaza was bustling with activity. Roxas had seen the pictures Sora had taken on his Gummiphone beforehand, but it still didn't match the liveliness in person. Roxas wondered if the stark quiet of the Twilight Town he remembered stemmed from his being a town made entirely of data. Roxas checked his own Gummiphone.

"If Scrooge is right, then these two hang out at that bistro everyone is loving," Roxas said, stuffing the phone back in his pocket.

Xion pointed at a building that had people sitting in front of it at various tables, eating all sorts of interesting-looking dishes. "That must be it! Let's get a table and keep watch."

The pair were ushered over to a table by a waiter. While Xion ordered every variation of sea-salt dish that she could, Roxas kept his eyes peeled on the other tables. They had to show up eventually...

Roxas was sipping on a Sea-Salt Smoothie, absentmindedly scrolling through the Kingstagram app that Kairi insisted he install, though he didn't quite understand the appeal of it, when they finally appeared. He heard them first.

"Lauriam, I love this place as much as you, but shouldn't we move on from this World?"

"Sure, but where would we go? Where would we begin to learn about our pasts?"

Roxas tapped on Xion's arm before she could take another wide bite of the sandwich she had ordered. He gestured toward the table where a young man with long pink hair sat next to a girl with short, blond hair.

"That's them!" Xion said, pointing. Roxas rose from his chair.

"Excuse me?" he asked. The two people looked at him, and Roxas flinched. He had to resist the urge to summon his Keyblade. They were so similar in looks to Marluxia and Larxene, but not the same. These were their Somebodies, and they looked to be entirely different from the Nobodies he knew.

"Uh, yes?" Marluxia's Somebody, Lauriam, said, politely clearing his throat. Roxas realized he had been staring at the two, mouth agape.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. You don't have your memories, do you?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I understand why you might be suspicious of me, but we might be able to help you get them back, if you come with us."

"Hmph. I don't know about this," she said, snorting. She may not have been Larxene herself, she certainly had some semblance of her attitude. Lauriam, on the other hand, seemed much more open to listening.

"Come, Elrena, what do we have to lose?" he said, idly tapping at the edge of his hat. "You just said that we needed to move on from this World, and this boy -- what was your name?"

"Roxas,"

"This Roxas here seems to know _something_ about us, and is willing to help. What do we lose other than a good meal at this bistro?"

The girl known as Elrena sighed, before shrugging. "I suppose I can't argue with that. Lead the way, boy."

"I said my name was Roxas."

"Rocks-Ace, sure."

"I'm Xion," Roxas' partner interjected to introduce herself before the boy could lose his cool. Instead he rolled his eyes, turning to make a call on his Gummiphone. After a few rings, he saw his own face staring back at him. Roxas started. The way Ventus looked just like him -- or was it him that looked like Ventus? Either way, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to it.

"Did you find them!?" Ventus asked, his youthful enthusiasm a clear indicator that he and Roxas weren't as alike as they first seemed. He nodded.

"Yep. So should we...?"

"Yeah, bring them to the Land of Departure right away!"

Roxas nodded again before hanging up.

"Alright. Mind taking a ride with us?" he asked Larium and Elrena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with substance, yay. I love the idea of Roxas not getting Kingstagram at all. I hope he gets into it a bit as the story progresses. :)


	7. Intermission - 1

  * 

  * Roxas




Remember when I whipped Sora's butt? Those were good times.

#firstpost #hedidntmakeagoodother

  


  * Riku

  


lmao

  


  * Lea

  


lmao

  


  * Demyx

  


lmao

  


  * Kairi

  


don't make me take the gummiphone back

  

  * Roxas

  


Sooorry

  

  * Roxas

  


I absolutely dunked on him tho

  * Kairi

  


Roxas!!!

  
  




	8. The Realm of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi, Riku, and Aqua begin their search for Sora in the Realm of Darkness

"Are you ready?"

Kairi nodded. "As I'll ever be."

After weeks of training, they were ready to begin their search. Aqua had decided they would begin in the Realm of Darkness.

"You found me in the Dark Margin," she had said, while the group talked strategy one afternoon. "After all that time in the Realm of Darkness, you saved me. Who's to say that Sora can't be found there as well?"

Kairi agreed. The Realm of Darkness was mysterious and unexplainable in a multitude of ways -- no one _really_ had an idea of how it worked, right? It was possible that Sora found himself stuck there the same way Aqua had. The girl wasn't as sure of herself as she felt, but she had to believe this was the case -- they were running out of options.

Terra stood on the beach with the trio as they made their preparations. He was to stay behind in case anything happened to the group while they were gone. When Kairi rose from the sand, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful out there," he said. Kairi smiled.

"It's a little weird to be lecturing _us_ on being careful, isn't it Terra?" The young man blushed, stammering.

"Uh -- that is, I..."

Aqua laughed, tapping Terra on the back as she walked past.

"She has a point, you know!"

"I know!" Terra shouted, exasperated. "I was just saying...Listen," he continued, more serious this time. "You, Riku, and Sora...you remind me of Aqua, Ventus, and I."

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yes. And we were split apart for so long...but we found each other again, even if it took a while to make it happen. So don't lose hope. Sora's somewhere out there. Even if you don't find him today, just keep searching. The connection the three of you share is too strong to be broken easily."

Kairi surprised Terra when she shot in to hug him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"O-of course," he replied. Not knowing what to do, he pat the girl's head lightly in response. Aqua chuckled again.

"He's the same Terra I've always known, but he's grown quite a bit," she said.

"Ha, ha," Terra crossed his arms when Kairi finally let go of him. "Don't you have places to be?"

"He's right. It's time to go." Riku's Keyblade appeared in his hand. With a swift cut, he opened a corridor of darkness. Its billowing black tendrils whipped this way and that, reminding Kairi of the time she used one to escape from the Organization. She gulped. Yen Sid had said her new clothes would protect her from the darkness, but testing the theory felt akin to touching a stove to check if it was hot.

"You'll be fine," Riku said, noting her worried face. "The King and I have done this a ton of times at this point."

"I know, I know." Kairi took a deep breath, before taking a step forward.

"I'll go first," she said.

"You don't need to impress anyone..." Riku teased, shrugging his shoulders.

"As if!" Before anyone could speak, Kairi leaped through the corridor, much to the group's surprise.

"Oh boy, time to go!" Riku trotted into the corridor. Aqua turned back to Terra.

"Be back soon," she said, smiling. Terra's response was a frown.

"You just returned. Is it truly wise to go back?" he asked.

"It's fine, Terra. Sora helped me when I needed him most. It's my turn to help him. Besides, if I get stuck there again, I have you to bust me out, don't I?"

Terra nodded. "You do. Go. And be careful."

"Again, are you _really_ the one--

" _Go_."

Aqua stepped through the corridor, laughing all the while.

* * *

 

When Kairi appeared on the other side of the door, she found herself in a crackling sea of rocks. Strange shapes and formations protruded out of the ground around her. There was an ominous pressure bearing down on the girl.

"So this is the Realm of Darkness," Kairi whispered.

"Yep. Pretty wild, isn't it?" Riku said as he stepped through the corridor behind her.

"Hey, Riku, are we sure these clothes are doing their job? I'm getting a bit of a headache..." she said, grimacing.

"It's a lot to handle the first time you enter. I almost passed out my first time here. Take a breather -- you'll adjust."

Kairi nodded, rubbing her temples while Aqua appeared through the door, last but not least, shivering the minute she arrived.

"Ugh. It's _not_ good to be back," she said pointedly. Riku nodded.

"Agreed. Let's get to work and try to find that dunce as quickly as possible."

The group operated on the assumption that they'd be able to use their connection with Sora's heart as a beacon to lead them to the boy. It wasn't a foolproof method in the slightest, but it was all they had to work with at the moment.

The group walked through the darkness, Aqua reminding them to keep their guard up. There didn't seem to be any heartless about, but that could change at any moment. Aqua took the lead, with Riku and Kairi trailing behind her. The girl nudged at her childhood friend with her elbow.

"What?" Riku asked.

Kairi gestured towards Aqua.

"What...about her?" Riku asked, confused.

"Talk to her!" she whispered with a hiss.

"What, right now?" Riku said, leaning away from the girl in surprise.

"We're not under attack right now, are we?"

"No, but--"

"So talk to her!"

"What are you two whispering about?"

Unbeknown to them, Aqua had stopped to look at the younger Keyblade wielders, nearly causing them to bump into the girl.

"Oh! Um, we were just..." Riku began, scratching the back of his head. Kairi jumped in.

"Riku needed to tell you something, Master!" she blurted out. The boy in question turned on her, a mixture of fear and anger flashing across his eyes, before Aqua replied.

"I told you not to call me Master, Kairi. Riku, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Riku had a blank look on his face. Kairi glanced at him, then back at Aqua, who was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I'm gonna...look on ahead? Yeah! That. Scouting. The Realm of Darkness...bye!"

In a flash, she was running away from the pair, leaving them alone. Riku groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I'm going to kill her," he said, voice muffled.

"You're acting quite strange, Riku," Aqua said. "Is it the effects of the darkness? We can turn back if need be."

"No, no, it's not that, it's just..."

Without warning, Riku sat on his knees, giving a deep bow.

"I have to apologize. You were trapped here for so long, and it was my fault. I am so sorry, Master Aqua."

Aqua put her hands on her hips, sighing.

"Good grief. Is that really all this was about?"

Riku looked up at the girl, eyes wide. This wasn't the response he was expecting. Aqua reached her hand out, lifting him back off of his feet.

"Rise, Master Riku. I'm a little insulted you think I didn't make the choice of staying here myself. And I'd do it again without a second thought."

Riku gave an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, a little birdie was pretty sure that's how you'd feel. But still, I could have done more."

"Perhaps. But things worked out in the end, didn't they? And you're here now. I'm counting on you to do your part if anything happens."

The young man nodded, feeling more resolute than before.

"Right."

He wouldn't have to wait long to prove himself. In the distance, Kairi called out.

"Hey, a little help over here!?"

In a flash, Riku and Aqua's Keyblades were in their hands. They dashed toward Kairi's voice, turning the corner on the winding path to see Kairi confronting a swarm of heartless.

"Oh good, you're here," she said, slashing two of the purebloods in half before leaping backward and casting a fire spell, singeing the ground with embers as she finished off a small group in front of her. "Wanna give me a hand?"

Aqua lifted her Keyblade into the sky. A huge gust of wind picked up around the trio, catching the heartless and grouping them into the air. Kairi caught on to the plan quickly. She leaped into the air, throwing out a flurry of slashes that cut them down, then landed, giving a flourish with her blade before letting it dematerialize.

"I think that's all of them," Kairi said, turning to grin at her friends. Riku answered with a smile twice as wide.

"I see all that training has paid off," he said, holding up a fist. Kairi bumped it with her own, before crossing her arms.

"You know it!" she said triumphantly. Before they could celebrate much longer, Aqua readied her Keyblade yet again.

"On your guard. We're not done yet."

Kairi and Riku looked out into the gaping darkness before them, pulling their Keyblades out as well. One pair of yellow eyes appeared. Then another. Soon there were hundreds, forming together into a tornado that crept towards the group.

"Oh no not again," Riku said, sighing. Aqua didn't even speak -- she immediately began to fling spells at the Demon Tide, ice and fire crashing against it in bursts of light, knocking heartless out of the swarm and exposing the dark orb that was the monster's core. Kairi and Riku took aim at the weak-point, able to land a few hits, but it was swiftly covered by even more of the heartless. They swiped at the duo, causing them to fall back.

"This isn't doing the trick," Riku said, flicking his Keyblade in annoyance. Aqua landed next to the two kids, nodding in agreement.

"We'll need to take a different tact."

Kairi was hopping on her toes in excitement. Riku glanced at the girl, eyebrow raised.

"You have an idea? Or are you just enjoying this?" he asked.

Kairi stomped her feet back and forth, eyes twinkling. "Session!"

"What?"

"Session session session! We do it, take out as many of the heartless as we can, and then Aqua uses all of her magic on the weak-spot!"

"But we never practiced it!" Riku said.

"We don't have to! Our heart's connection is enough to pull it off! Plus, I don't think we have a choice!"

"She's right," Aqua said, batting away the heartless that were attempting to surround them as they planned their next move. "It's probably our best shot."

Riku sighed, prepping his Keyblade. "Alright. I'll follow your lead, Kairi."

"Yes!" the girl shouted in reply. She leaped forward.

"Riku!"

The boy was behind her in an instant. Aqua watched them from the corner of her eye as she fought. The way they moved in tandem was incredible. The two Keyblade Wielders were a blur, summoning a flurry of blades and magic as they took the Dark Tide to task.

"Is that all you've got?" Riku taunted as they weaved their way through the heartless' attacks, cutting through the swarm like warm butter. They ended their attack with a large magic blast, clearing out some of the heartless even Aqua was fighting. She couldn't help but smile -- Kairi was growing faster than she could have imagined. Aqua turned her attention to the swarm's core, completely exposed after Kairi and Riku's bombardment. She focused all of her effort on a beam of light, shooting it directly through the weak-point. With a lurch, the swarm dissipated, an ocean of hearts rising into the sky. Riku, Kairi, and Aqua lay on the floor, exhausted.

"We...did it," Kairi said between gasping breathes.

"That was a lot," Riku replied.

Aqua was about to speak, but suddenly looked into the distance.

"No..." she whispered.

Rumbling shook the trio. Darkside heartless, tangled hair and all, were surrounding the group. Aqua looked to Riku.

"We have to retreat," she said. Riku nodded, opening a portal back to Destiny Islands.

"Where are they all coming from? Why are they so aggressive!?" Kairi shouted. She found herself yanked to her feet.

"No time to ask questions!" Riku shouted. He whirled the girl around and shoved her through the portal.

* * *

Kairi landed on Destiny Island's shore face-first. She lifted her head, spitting sand out of her mouth as she looked up. Though they were only in the Realm of Darkness for a short time, it seemed that a full day had passed in their absence. Terra was there waiting for them, breaking out of his meditation.

"What happened?" he asked, lifting the girl to her feet. Before she could respond, Aqua arrived behind them, falling to a knee.

"Aqua!"

"I'm...fine," she said, waving Terra as he fussed over her.

Kairi stared at the corridor, waiting for her friend to appear from the other side.

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty seconds.

Thirty.

Kairi ran back through the portal before Terra or Aqua could stop her.

There was...nothing. No heartless. And no Riku.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted. "Where are you!?"

No response. She couldn't even feel his presence in the Realm of Darkness.

He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Tide was the real last boss of Kingdom Hearts 3. 
> 
> The idea of Riku and Kairi doing a Session sung to me as I wrote this, so I just had to put it in. Is it canon-compliant? Probably not. Do I care? Honestly, no. I'm just doing this for fun. I might not get all the lore right, but...it really do be like that sometimes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter either way!


End file.
